Wireless power transfer may include wirelessly or inductively transferring power via non-radiative, near-field magnetic resonance. In some examples, wireless power transfer may be defined as a resonant wireless transfer of power through magnetic induction between coils located at a power transmitting unit (PTU) and coils located at a power receiving unit (PRU). The transferred power received at the PRU may enable wireless charging of a battery for various types of portable devices such as headsets, smart phones, portable game or media players, game controllers, tablets, netbooks, notebooks, wearable computer devices, etc. However, when there are multiple PTUs and multiple PRUs in the same area, a problem called “cross connection” may arise. For example, two or more PTUs may try to wirelessly charge the same PRU at the same time. Namely there may be a possibility of a local PRU to connect to a PTU in a remote location by mistake due to inherent long range nature of BLE radio, and because the remote PTU grabs the PRU over the Bluetooth low energy (BLE) control channel.